


Where Is Your Boy Tonight?

by drummer_boy



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: ((not literally)), Alternate Universe - High School, Confused Patrick, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pete is an angel, Trans Character, trans!Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drummer_boy/pseuds/drummer_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick can't deal with his dysphoria and asks Pete to come over to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Is Your Boy Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> **Prompt:**
> 
> trans!patrick where hes dealing w dysphoria and then pete (who may or may not be trans) comforts him amd tells him hes a real boy and shit idk
> 
> I know it's really late but I saw this prompt today and just had to write it. I hope you enjoy! (I had some trouble with the actual meme prompt, which I why I'm posting it as it's own work. I hope that's okay!)

**To: Meme Wentz**  
can you come over? please?  
_read at 01:32_

 **From: Meme Wentz**  
Shit, is something wrong? What do u need, baby boy?  
_received at 01:33_

 **To: Meme Wentz**  
just dysphoria stuff and I hate it and cant deal with it please I need a hug  
_read at 01:33_

 **From: Meme Wentz**  
Be there in 10. Hold tight, love u!  
_received at 01:33_

Patrick let out a deep sigh and locks his phone. He knows it's really not his position to ask this of Pete, but he's been feeling off all week and he really needs to talk about it to someone.

He'd been doing pretty well the last month, actually. Patrick had gotten used to wearing his binder for longer periods of time, and barely had any trouble taking it off anymore. The boys in his gym class had asked him to join their soccer team, and he'd been feeling pretty masculine overall.

But what had thrown him off was when his mom made him wear a skirt. And he'd _enjoyed_ it. He got so worried and started questioning his identity all over again because he'd _worn a skirt_ and _*liked*_ it. What if he really _was_ faking everything? What if he wasn't a boy? What if he just wanted the attention and couldn't accept that he was just a girl who liked being 'one of the boys'? The thought had been nagging at him all week, and the more he thought about it, the more anxious he got.

A soft knock on his window pulled Patrick from his thoughts, and he quickly got up to open the window to let Pete in. His parents didn't like him visiting late at night, so the two boys had developed this system to not get busted.

"Hey 'Trick. Come, sit down with me." Pete made himself comfortable on Patrick's bed, and patted the space next to him. Patrick joined him happily, and cuddled into Pete's warm embrace.

"Tell me what's wrong, okay?" He started rocking the both of them back and forth, hoping to calm Patrick's ragged breathing down a bit.

"I'm so _confused_ , Pete.” He spoke softly.  “It's just. Sometimes, I look at myself and think _'What if I'm not really a boy?'_ What if I'm just a girl who wants to *look like* a boy? And I get so worried I'm faking it, that I'm lying to everybody, even _myself_."

"I hate to say so but that's nonsense, and you know it. It's like they always say, if you doubt yourself it's only an indicator of how true it is."

"Yeah, I know. But I just. I wish I _wouldn't_ doubt myself, you know? I don't want to have to think about who I am all the time."

"I understand." Pete wipes away some tears which had started rolling down Patrick's cheeks.

"What made you doubt yourself? Maybe we can figure out the cause and get rid of it."

"That's just it, I'm not sure if we _can_ get rid of it. Like, last week my mom made me wear a skirt and I _liked_ it, Pete! I _liked_ how it felt and the way it looked on me and it confused me so much and I don't know what to do, if I'm even _allowed_ to be confused about all this and I hate it so, so much, Pete. I hate it."

"Clothes have no gender, I know it sounds silly but please don't forget that, 'Trick. Girls don't always like wearing dresses and skirts, and boys don't always like wearing pants. Girls can wear pants, boys can wear skirts. Nonbinary people can wear whatever they want, too. It's totally okay to like wearing certain clothes. If they make you feel good and powerful, then there's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, but. Sometimes I look at pictures of me from the past, and I catch myself thinking that I looked so much _better_ back then, and that I don't look good now, and then I worry that maybe I want to look like that again, and it hurts to look in the mirror. I just-"

Pete put his hands on either side of Patrick's face, and turned his head so he could look him in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry but I'm gonna have to stop you there. You are the prettiest boy I've _ever_ known, alright? It's totally okay to find your past self good-looking, but that takes _nothing_ away from how amazing you are today. You can be as feminine as you want. You can wear what you want, act the way you want, and it's all good because it's _you_. If people don't get that it's their loss, because they'll never get to know the awesome and breath-taking boy that I know as Patrick Stump."

Patrick knew he was crying again, but he couldn't care less right now. He couldn't bring himself to speak, so he buried his face in Pete's sweater. Pete enveloped him in a hug, and Patrick was so, _so_ glad he was _his_. He couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

"Listen, Pat. You know you're _always_ allowed to feel things, right? You're not wrong, or broken, because you're _human_. And humans simply feel things, as annoying as it may be sometimes. Don't tell yourself you're not allowed to feel, okay? If you can't deal with it yourself just text me and I'll be here again to listen, or talk, or sing if you don't feel like speaking. Alright?"

"Thank you.” He yawns. “I don't deserve you, honestly."

"Of course you do!" Pete nearly yells. "Patrick, you mean _the world_ to me!"

Patrick feels a blush creeping on his cheeks. "Thanks. You mean everything to me, too."

"Is everything okay again? Or, at least what's been bothering you?"

"Yeah. Can you stay, though? Please?" Patrick looked up at Pete, and he knew he'd already won him over judging by the look on his face.

"Of course, baby."

Patrick didn't hesitate to throw his blankets around the both of them, he felt pretty tired after today, and he felt himself dozing off to the sound of Pete's heartbeat pretty quickly (but not after murmuring an "I love you" at him, of course).

Pete couldn't help but feel a sense of pride wash over him. Patrick finally looked at peace, all cuddled up to him.

Pete pressed a soft kiss to Patrick's forehead, and closed his eyes.

"I love you too, baby boy."

~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Tumblr: [@clrummer-boy](http://www.clrummer-boy.tumblr.com)


End file.
